


Вся наша жизнь - игра

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь - игра, но главное не заиграться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся наша жизнь - игра

Дождь – это неожиданная обыденность. Англичане давно знакомы с ним, но все еще находят в себе силы удивляться ему или делать вид, что удивились, одной короткой фразой или замечанием привлекая внимание порой совершенно незнакомого человека. Заговорить о погоде – повод завести новое знакомство, поэтому не дурно было бы заучить парочку банальных предложений – они могут изменить всю вашу жизнь.

Франсис замер на мгновение, и улыбнувшись своим собственным мыслям, двинулся вперед, прежде чем светофор дал «добро» зеленым цветом. Зеленый цвет… даже в таких мелочах он видит напоминание об одном несносном человеке с дичайшим характером… Это походило на помешательство.

Дождь так отчаянно и неприлично громко барабанил по окнам и крышам, что она как-то смешно и возмущенно повела носом. Изящно вскинутая вверх рука безвольно упала на кровать и она, издав короткий стон, чуть приподнялась.

\- Молчи, ma chere, - произнес Франсис, нахмурившись и ниже склонившись к бумаге. Вертя ручку в пальцах, буравя глазам белый лист и поджимая губы, молодой сценарист всеми силами старался поймать мысль за хвост, но та лишь лукаво подмигивала и растворялась в воздухе.  
\- Я еще ничего не сказала, - послышался возмущенный грудной голос с кровати, - поганый эгоист!  
\- Но сейчас-то ты говоришь! – фыркнул француз, не обращая внимание на скрип пружин – его собеседница перевернулась на живот и, подперев рукой подбородок, вперила в него ярко-изумрудные миндалевидные глаза.

Мери Керкленд, отказавшись от спора, ненамеренно выпятила губы и сдула лезшую в глаза прядку золотистых волос.

Наступившее молчание нарушали только редкие раскаты грома, заставлявшие все в комнате ходить ходуном, нарушая тот малый порядок, который худо-бедно поддерживал француз, когда не был подвержен очередному приступу меланхолии.  
Англичанка со скучающим видом на милом личике начала выводить на одеяле незамысловатые узоры, что-то тихо бубня или возможно напевая себе под нос.

Бонфуа ненадолго отвлекся от своей работы, наблюдая за ловкими движениями длинных тонких пальцев, представив что-то слишком приятное, но жутко неприличное. От таких мыслей, как правило, никому легче не становилось, и мужчина раздраженно скомкав ткань на брюках, поспешил отвернуться.  
Эта растрепанная, полуодетая, уставшая, но все еще очень молодя женщина, казалась куда более сказочной в реальной жизни, нежели в его самой изощренной фантазии.

* * *  
Мери неправдоподобно лгала в жизни, но на сцене показывала мастерство настоящей актрисы, которой было не место в провинциальном бедном театре. Ее талант был чем-то сверхъестественным и удивительным, по крайней мере, Бонфуа так считал, превознося эту ее особенность до небес, пусть и сугубо про себя. Она для него была ни на кого не похожа, прежде всего, его представление о ней во многом расходилось с мнением окружающих. 

Многие видели в Керкленд грубиянку со смазливой внешностью, получавшую главные роли при помощи чего угодно, кроме таланта, и неумение Мери пить еще более усугубляло толки о ней, как о невоспитанной едкой особе, которую однажды (подумать только!) заметили в рванных чулках противного поросячьего цвета. Англичанка не только не переживала по сему поводу, но казалось забавлялась реакцией людей, притворно и намеренно громко вздыхая и говоря о том, что каким-то людишкам тяжело понять ее – молодой талант, будущую звезду и вообще по всем параметрам перспективную особу. 

А Франсису нравились эти ее черты, ему, если честно, многое в ней нравилось, даже то, как она задумчиво и ворчливо сетует на него и его «творческие потуги», поднося к приоткрытым губам сигарету, пепел от которой неизменно падал на его одеяло или старый потрепанный коврик.  
Он никогда не мог и не умел видеть в ней ту наглую гадкую девчонку, о которой ему столько рассказывали, ведь перед ним раз за разом возникал образ промокшей шестилетней девочки, над головой которой он когда-то имел неосторожность раскрыть зонтик. Она была не просто другом детства, она была самим воплощением его детства, а стало быть опорочить в его глазах Мери значило нарваться на серьезные неприятности.

Керкленд – неприкасаемое существо, и все его ухаживания в купе с откровенными намеками остались где-то на заре желторотой юности и внезапного пьяного взросления. Бонфуа отказался от них, пусть и с огромным трудом, убеждая себя, что иначе, как друга воспринимать ее не имеет смысла, а возвести ее в статус музы было куда проще, чем решиться связать с ней жизнь. Пожалуй, что в душе его ворочалось, нечто называемое поэтами «любовью», но он, как писатель слишком хорошо понимал насколько эфемерно это чувство, и как глупо было бы положить на карту все ради сиюминутных ощущений. И все же Мери оставалась самой родной и горячо обожаемой, этаким ангелочком с кучей недостатков, которые даруют ей личность и характер.

Так уж получилось, что он писатель, мечтающий создать собственный роман, заключил себя в оковы сценариста, где раз за разом, ограничивая себя в полете фантазии, придумывал сюжеты с ярко выраженной женской ролью, специально для нее. Мери, обычно, презрительно хмыкала и заявляла, что шекспировские страсти совершенно ей не подходят, но, тем не менее, позволяла рядить себя в пропахшие нафталином и пылью платья, туфли на два размера больше и белить лицо вонючей пудрой, у которой наверняка вышел срок годности, а потом с томными зелеными глазами произносила длинный, полный романтической чуши текст, обращенный к партнеру по сцене. Невысокая, внешне хрупкая и нежная, она действительно могла быть героиней мыльных опер, но даже сам Бонфуа не видел в этой роли свою англичанку.

Думать о ней, как о своей, было чертовски приятно, даже когда она, словно невзначай, не глядя ему в глаза, сказала, что согласилась на свидание с давно приударившим за ней американцем. Франсис не предал этому большого значения, лишь посмеялся, о чем потом безумно жалел.  
Прошло несколько месяцев, в течение которых Мери перестала быть неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Она изредка появлялась на пороге его захудалой квартирки, чуть чаще звонила или писала короткие письма, неизменно пахнущие цветочными духами и хранящими в себе, казалось, теплоту ее рук, которыми она то и дело разглаживала и поправляла лист бумаги, нервно теребя замочек на сережке.  
Но почти привычный порядок был восстановлен уже через полгода, и Керкленд вернулась к Франсису с новой порцией жалоб и огорчений, на этот раз на своего дружка, поэтому имя Альфреда Ф. Джонса частенько сотрясало воздух. Выяснилось, что он продюсер, лелеющий мечту протащить Мери в мир шоу-бизнеса, грезящий сделать ее звездой Голливуда и своей женой.

Француз терпеливо и напусканно безразлично выслушивал ее, а потом, когда за ней закрывалась дверь, проводил ночи напролет, давясь виски и сигаретным дымом, в раздражении сминая едва исписанную бумагу. Бонфуа осознавал, что не имеет никаких прав на Мери, но это не мешало ему сходить с ума от ревности и собственных растревоженных чувств. Так хотелось обозначить отношения между ними раз и навсегда, но теперь помимо собственных предрассудков стала мешать улыбчивая физиономия Джонса, так и напрашивающаяся на взбучку. Но оставалось только делать вид, что в его жизни ничего не изменилось: так же писать сценарии, селиться в дешевых квартирах и ждать ее, стараясь скрыть то, что по утрам он выпроваживает женщин, имена которых он не знал или не помнил, а так же свое вспыхнувшее злоупотребление алкоголем.

\- Ты можешь позволить себе лучшее, - заметила, как-то Керкленд, усевшись на диване по-турецки, - а живешь здесь… зачем?

Вздохнув, Франсис отвлекся от работы, и повернулся к ней лицом.

\- Мне здесь нравится. Уют и удобство либо для остепенившегося человека, либо для неженки. А в таких квартирах есть своя история, тут шумно в любое время суток и соседи не будут жаловаться на грязь в коридорах и неподобающее поведение. Мне проще писать в такой обстановке, я впитываю в себя происходящее и пишу о лучшей жизни.  
\- Вот ведь чудак, - фыркнула Мери, хотя в глазах ее прослеживалось гораздо больше понимания, нежели в словах, - Альфред хочет увезти меня в Америку, говорит, что там у меня больше шансов прославиться и зажить по-настоящему.  
\- По-настоящему? – с усмешкой повторил француз. – А что ты подразумеваешь под фразой «зажить по-настоящему»?  
\- Не так, как мы жили до сих пор, - очаровательно повела плечиками Мери, не обращая внимание на сползшую с одной стороны лямку.  
\- Хм, вот как? – спросил Бонфуа, неискренне улыбаясь и пытаясь представить на месте Мери кого-нибудь другого, чтобы хоть немного абстрагироваться от сказанного. - С такой жизнью легко стать хорошей женой и отличной мамой.  
\- Остепениться? Шутишь? – засмеялась Мери, глядя на него, как на сумасшедшего. – Я не могу завести семью.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что тогда я не смогу бывать здесь с тобой. 

Франсис вздрогнул и отвел глаза. Почему-то от ее слов стало гораздо теплее.

* * *  
Еще несколько относительно спокойных, пропитанных ожиданием месяцев прошли, почему-то особенно запомнившись. Каждая встреча могла стать последней, и Бонфуа искал способ держать ее рядом с собой подольше, приходил на каждое выступление и вместо того, чтобы по окончанию действий уйти, как делал раньше, шел за кулисы, где Керкленд разоблачалась из очередного костюма, попутно стараясь скинуть с себя новое амплуа. Она встречала его без удивления, легким кивком головы давая понять, что он не нежеланный гость, принимала цветы и, поджимая губы, благодарила без особого энтузиазма.  
Сегодня, высвобождая волосы из тугой прически и сетуя на отвратительное освещение, Мери как никогда тщательно подбирала слова и раздражалась при любой попытки француза разговорить ее. 

\- Послушай, - без обиняков начала она, - я совершенно не в настроении для твоих дурацких шуточек, так что попридержи их при себе.  
\- Что же тебя так расстроило, ma chere? – растянув губы в усмешке поинтересовался Франсис, потянувшись и взяв руку англичанки в свою. – Не поверю, что все дело в освещении - грех жаловаться на то, чего не было.

Мери прикрыла глаза и покачала головой.

\- Отстань, я просто устала.  
\- Ко мне, стало быть, не пойдешь?  
\- Больно надо! – слабо улыбнулась девушка, и показалась действительно очень усталой, даже нездоровой. Поддавшись вперед, она лбом уперлась в его плечо. – Я слишком занята сегодня, чтобы тратить на тебя время.  
\- И какие же у леди дела? – насмешливо, но едва ли заинтересованно спросил он, повернув слегка голову, чтобы лучше почувствовать аромат ее волос.  
\- Важные и абсолютно не касающиеся одного вредного лягушатника, - невнятно отозвалась Керкленд, - и вообще, будь у тебя совесть, позвал бы «леди» пропустить стаканчик, коли она пожаловалась на дурное самочувствие и прибывает в вечном плохом настроении.   
\- Уже позвал, – сверкая улыбкой и галантно предлагая руку, заявил француз утаскивая, едва сумевшую натянуть красный плащик англичанку за собой.

* * *  
Как оказалось позже - это была их последняя встреча. После на удивление веселых посиделок в пабе, Мери ни в какую не согласилась ехать к Бонфуа, предпочтя вызвать такси и на нетвердых ногах, пошатываясь на высоких каблуках, проследовала к машине. Назвав адрес, по которому она вот уже четыре месяца жила с Альфредом, Керкленд дернула шофера за плечо и попросила пока не уезжать, тот возмущенно выпучил глаза, но промолчал, отказав ей в просьбе открыть окно. Выругавшись, англичанка пальцем поманила к себе Франсиса.

\- Бонфуа, - глухо из-за преграды произнесла она, удивительно ясно глядя ему в глаза, - наши отношения, конечно, были далеки от идеала, и ты меня всю жизнь безумно бесил, но все же… спасибо. Думаю, что у меня никогда не было и не будет такого друга, как ты, честно сказать я… - она запнулась и, кажется, немного покраснела, из-за тусклого света нельзя было точно судить об этом, - благодарна, - невпопад закончила она и прижала небольшую ладошку к стеклу.

Француз протянул руку, и пальцами провел по холодной поверхности, и что-то в этом жесте было таким щемяще-личным и болезненным, что сердце бухало где-то в районе горла, а в висках стучала кровь, мешая соображать. Казалось, что он чувствует тепло ее руки и запросто, не встретив никаких преград, может прикоснуться к тонким, прохладным, в отличие от ладони, пальчикам.   
Одна крохотная секунда, а может маленькая вечность прошли в молчание, и вот она, кинув прощальный, острый, как бритва взгляд едет к человеку, который с такой легкостью решил увезти ее за тысячи километров от Родины. Пожалуй, решительность Джонса была его положительной чертой.

* * *  
Скорбеть вечно было невозможно. Скорбеть, когда у тебя под боком уже полтора года очаровательное существо с веселыми темно-карими глазами глупо. Скорбеть, когда карьера пошла взлет, и на носу то, чего ты ждал всю сознательную жизнь странно, и все-таки Франсис чувствовал тоску, которая иногда приподнимала свою тяжелую голову и выворачивала душу наизнанку, заставляя не спать ночами и отворачиваться от человека, который всем сердцем был привязан к нему. 

Виктория была своего рода находкой, которую ему подкинули в том же захудалом театре, который он когда-то часто посещал. Подрабатывая гримером, эта смешливая студентка, которой едва исполнилось девятнадцать, смотрела на него так, что только дурак или слепец прошел бы мимо. Абсолютно нежная и легкая по характеру, она предпочла покорять его веселым нравом, искренностью и непосредственностью, молодостью и свежестью. Проще говоря, всем тем, что дарует природа до определенного момента и житейских трудностей. 

Франсис искренне восхищался этим экзотичным цветком с далеких жарких островов, заключенным на туманном Альбионе, и соизволившим скрасить его жизнь. Хотя, было совестно. Ему, мужчине за тридцать, держать возле себя девушку, почти девочку, чье двадцатилетие они с таким размахом отмечали в конце августа.

Бонфуа точно не знал судьба ли виновата, или он сам, но Виктория была полной противоположностью Мери. Все, от внешности до характера отличалось на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Таким образом, она не напоминала ему англичанку, которая и без того, несмотря на прошедшие пять лет, являлась ему во снах. Проводя рукой по длинным темным волосам, которые он не раз завязывал красной лентой, прикасаясь к смуглой нежной коже, которой не доставало солнца, целуя веки, прикрывающие глаза, цвета темной древесины, он все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения и желания обладать другой женщиной, чья колючая и раздражительная натура вскружила ему голову еще в далекой юности. Противное чувство, шепчущее ему о том, что он использует Викторию, как замену, часто грызло Франсиса, но он оправдывал себя тем, что действительно полюбил девушку, как нежную добрую подругу, просто она ждала от него большего, и он обманывал и обманывался сам. 

И жил он с ней все в той же квартирке, что снял пять лет назад, из глупой боязни, а возможно самой наивной веры в то, что когда-нибудь Мери вернется и при желании сможет его найти. Но, судя по нескольким заголовком местной газеты, повествующим о том, что мисс Керкленд пришлась по вкусу парочке театральных критиков и американской публике, шансы на это были ничтожно малы.

Самым забавным было то, что он не рассказал Виктории о своей старой знакомой ни слова, боясь, что та с серьезным лицом попросит подробностей и начнет бередить его раны из самых лучших побуждений. Как итог, все не выговоренные переживания легли в основу того самого романа, о котором он так долго мечтал, не связанный более обязательствами с театром, француз предпочел посветить все свободно время книге, в которой лишь по окончанию работы узнал себя. Удача улыбнулась ему и в издательстве, где была отпечатана первая тысяча экземпляров, поразительно быстро распроданная. Такой головокружительный успех, на который не мог надеяться Франсис, всколыхнул в нем желание писать дальше, и вот уже полгода он был занят новым романом, который просматривала Виктория, вынося свой вердикт. Она, казалась, больше его радовалась удаче и окрыленная появившимися средствами, тонко намекала на то, что не дурно было бы приобрести новую жилплощадь. Бонфуа признавал справедливость ее слов, но съехать с этой квартиры значило оборвать последнюю ниточку, связывающую его с Мери, которая все еще, изредка неуверенным мелким почерком писала ему письма, где совсем не говорила о жизни или чувствах, ограничиваясь простым сообщением о том, что у нее все хорошо.

Никогда еще Франсис не слышал, чтобы Виктория так оживленно щебетала, как в тот день, когда он набирал номер одного знакомого риелтора, сминая в правой руке конверт с американскими марками. 

* * *  
Жизнь умела преподносить сюрпризы в самые неожиданные моменты. И не до конца ясно, как она из числа прочих выбирала самый решающий.

В тот вечер, когда все вещи были упакованы и убраны в коробки, а переезд был назначен на следующее утро, Виктория, зевая и натягивая кофточку поверх голубого сарафана, предложила небольшую прогулку, шутливо растягивая гласные. Удивительно, что за пару лет она не избавилась от своего странного акцента. Франсис неопределенно пожал плечами, что было воспринято как согласие, и в ту самую минуту, как девушка уже ухватила его за руку, раздался звонок в дверь. Виктория удивленно округлила глаза и вопросительно взглянув на Бонфуа, поспешила в прихожую. Мужчина вышел вслед за ней, чтобы лицезреть человека, который без приглашения решил навестить их.

Виктория, смешливо прищурившись, повернула замок и распахнула дверь. Франсис пораженно отступил на несколько шагов, в то время как его сожительница с самым доброжелательным видом, поинтересовалась у гостьи о цели ее посещения.

\- О, надеялась повидаться со старым другом, - красноречиво кивнув в сторону Бонфуа, отозвалась женщина.

Виктория приподняла тонкие бровки и пропустила ее в квартиру. Неспешно, словно бы еще сомневаясь в чем-то, вошла Мери, одетая в черное приталенное пальтишко и невысоки сапоги на каблуке. 

\- Виктория! – так и не дождавшись имени гостьи, первой представилась девушка.  
\- Мери Керкленд, – пожимая протянутую руку, отозвалась англичанка, оценивающе разглядывая чуждую ей островитянку. Уголки губ Мери самодовольно приподнялись, и она снисходительно улыбнулась Виктории. – Очень приятно.  
\- Мне тоже! – искренне отозвалась девушка. – Так вы подруга Франсиса? Пойдемте на кухню, я вас чем-нибудь угощу… Да, давайте ваше пальто, я его сюда повешу. Будьте осторожны, мисс Керкленд, здесь повсюду коробки, не споткнитесь. Мы завтра переезжаем, так что это вынужденный беспорядок, – быстро, явно волнуясь, затараторила Виктория. – Я только что заварила кофе. Будите?  
\- Чай, - наконец заговорил Бонфуа, - она будет чай. И… Виктория, милая, не могла бы ты нас оставить?

Смутившись, девушка кивнула.

\- Еще раз приятно познакомиться! – пролепетала она, обращаясь к англичанке. – Я пойду все-таки прогуляюсь.  
\- Хорошо, только недолго, темнеет уже.  
\- Я может к Джули забегу, конспекты позаимствую, - Виктория приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку, - до скорого.   
Хлопнувшая входная дверь, словно послужила сигналом к действиям. Франсис, поддавшись первому порыву, кинулся и крепко обнял Мери, приподняв ее от пола.  
\- Эй, поставь туда, от куда взял, – произнесла Мери, не сопротивляясь. – Что, стал сентиментальным?   
\- Станешь тут с тобой. От такой-то хорошей жизни, - улыбнулся мужчина, отпустив ее, - присаживайся, я так и быть, побуду гостеприимным.  
\- Какая честь! – состроила гримасу англичанка. Словно и не было этих пяти лет… Хотя, глядя на эту взрослую дамочку со строгой прической, в модном платье по колено и колготках, на которых не было ни одной стрелки, невольно приходило понимание, что они уже безвозвратно что-то потеряли.

Бонфуа усмехнулся, подумав, что и она, конечно же, сама внимательно его рассматривает, подмечая те изменения, что неминуемо последовали после ее отъезда. Поставив перед ней чашку и усевшись напротив, он неосознанно скользнул взглядом по ее рукам. На бледной коже, там, где ремешок от часов не прикрывал запястья, виднелись небольшие синяки.

\- Давно вышла замуж? – будничным тоном поинтересовался он.  
\- Года четыре назад, - инстинктивно тронув кольцо, откликнулась Мери, - незадолго до рождения сына.

А он всю жизнь мечтал вырастить с ней дочку.

\- Что же не привезла его похвастаться? Думаешь, что я бы выгнал тебя с ребенком?  
\- Кто тебя знает, – пробубнила Керкленд, но в голосе ее звучали едва заметные виноватые нотки. – Просто не могла представить себя, заходящей сюда с сыном.  
\- Когда-то ты себя и матерью представить не могла, а вон оно, как все обернулось, - разведя руками, заметил француз. – Так ты теперь миссис Джонс? – борясь с желанием поморщиться, добавил он.  
\- За кого ты меня держишь? – почти оскорблено произнесла Мери, скривив губы. – Нужно мне больно брать его фамилию. Я родилась Керкленд ей и умру, ему позволено было дать свое имя ребенку, на меня это не распространяется. Да и зрителям я известна по девичьей фамилии.  
\- Даже здесь наслышано о твоем успехе.   
\- О твоей книге тоже.  
\- Неужели читала?  
\- А не должна была? Знаешь, читать про себя всегда интересно и на удивление познавательно. – Взяв чашку и оттопырив мизинец, призналась женщина.   
\- С чего ты взяла, что это про тебя? – насмешливо поинтересовался Бонфуа. – Быть может это про…  
\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Книга автобиографична чуть больше, чем наполовину и неужели я за другими именами не узнала бы тебя или себя? – спокойно возразила Мери, хотя было заметно, что руки ее едва дрогнули. – А теперь смотришь и думаешь, какого черта ты ждал, чтобы превратить нашу жизнь в сопливую мелодраму. Если бы ты тогда хоть что-нибудь сказал, я бы представь себе, осталась.  
\- Интересно и что же я должен был сказать? Клясться в вечной любви? – едко, не без горечи процедил мужчина. – Я даже не был уверен, что смогу тебе ее дать, а ты, mon amour, тоже не давала никаких надежд.  
\- Потому что надеялась, что если правда полюбишь, то дашь об этом хоть как-то знать, - тихо заявила Керкленд, отодвигая чашку, - впрочем, что мы, как дети выясняем, кто прав, кто виноват, когда спор уже давно потерял актуальность. Если хочешь знать, то да, люблю. Пожалуй, что расстояние благодатно на меня действует, потому что люблю, кажется, еще больше, чем когда мы были безбашенными подростками и ты безнаказанно напоил меня на свое двадцати однолетние.  
\- Да, тебе кажется было немногим больше семнадцати, ты умела мастерски ругаться и лазать по деревьям, а еще каждый раз, когда мы спорили ощетинивалась, как маленькая дворовая кошка, - с ностальгией вторил ей Франсис, - я тоже думаю, что несмотря на то, что страсти улеглись, сейчас я люблю тебя гораздо больше.  
\- И никто от это счастливее не стал, - прошептала Мери, позволяя Бонфуа взять ее за руку и переплести пальцы, - я знала, что ты в любом случае меня примешь, пусть даже с ребенком, но ни Альфред, ни Виктория вовсе не виноваты в том, что мы когда-то, как идиоты, пошли на поводу собственных предрассудков.

Француз лишь согласно кивнул, прекрасно понимая к чему она ведет.

\- Никого обманывать я не горю желанием и изменять мужу тоже не намерена, - продолжала Керкленд, часто останавливаясь и переводя дух, словно ей не хватало воздуха, - прости меня.  
\- Все правильно, - потянувшись, Бонфуа прижался сухими губами к ее горячему лбу, - быть может, просто не судьба.  
\- Тут скорее не судьба, а мы подкачали… - глядя ему в глаза, Мери заставила себя слегка улыбнуться. – Я приехала сюда, потому что рассчитывала найти тебя здесь. Нового адреса я не знаю и лучше мне продолжать его не знать. Мало ли…  
\- Сорвемся? – закончил за нее Франсис, в который раз поражаясь тому, насколько у нее яркие потрясающе зеленые глаза. – Если все же случай сведет нас снова, я тебе ничего не обещаю. А пока…  
\- Оставим все, как есть. Будет обидно, - Мери потянулась за сумочкой и выудила книгу, - если финал романа окажется всего лишь фантазией автора.


End file.
